


It will do

by Unsundered Dawn (laughingtoucan)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/Unsundered%20Dawn
Summary: Before she was known as a Warrior of Light, Ruruto's life post-Carteneau was generally spent in an alcohol fueled haze. Sometimes it was spent bullying travelers in taverns. This incident is a bit of both.
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dawnguard Fics





	It will do

**Author's Note:**

> Male miqo? Futa lady Miqo? Enby Miqo? It's a choose-your-own-story with gender neutral pronouns!

Drunk tavern wallflowers with too much alcohol in their bellies had been Ru’s favored go-to for a number of years now. Someone young as she was but with none of the experience, with bright eyes dulled by liquor and their lust to subdue muted, set aside for an eagerness to please made them easy to corral into an inn room, even if she was drunk as well.

Fumbling fingers, dipped shallow into her cunt and hungry lips oft made their way there with little delay (something she found far more difficult to convince ones sober to try). The world was so much less cruel as her pick of the night mouthed over her, with once-glib tongue licking their way inside, smearing her slick across their face as they tasted her pussy with an affectionate, unfocused reverence she couldn’t get enough of.

They were so easy to boss around--to grab by the ears and demand: “Lick.” It was the best when they whimpered, half undressed with cock out, warm and limp between their legs. If she laid down and they crawled atop her to drink her slick, tongue thrust deep again into her cunt, she could lounge, reaching out to lazily stroke their prick. 

Cradle their balls, squeeze gently and tug enough to make them keen. Lick her fingers and toy with the round head, teasing and tracing the thick vein beneath that ran to the root. If they misbehaved, she could always grab their tail and yank.

She didn’t want to ruin a moment with too much roughness--but a Miqo'te with tear-bleary eyes, hot with desperation and begging for direction simply could not be beat.

It was best on her side with partner atop her. She could lift a leg and lay it over their thigh as they stumbled through half-formed apologies, playing with their dick as they tried to slot it between the slippery folds of her pussy.

“-sorry. It d-doesn’t usually--”

 _Of course not_ , she thinks. _You’re usually picking up tail to take back out into the Lane--not drunk half under the table by someone half your size who played you like a fiddle._

It’s no matter though. She prefers it when they’re soft and stupid--both Miqo _and_ their prick. It hurts less. She’s in control.

They squeeze their cock, rutting it against her wetness, too plastered to be truly distraught when they can’t seem to get it stiff. She bades them press on anyway and when finally they relent, rolling their hips, their eyes are saucer-wide as they watch her small cunt stretch to take them--groaning when the crown finally slips in, swallowed up into snug slickness.

She’s always careful enough to catch them in a sweet spot--drunk enough to need her, but not enough to pass out stone cold mid-coitus. There are false starts. Soft and pliable, their cock slips out more than once, but finally manage to slip back in and begin to piston in earnest.

Their long tail swishes abruptly in one direction and slowly back the other. She moans, trembling--soft and small as their cock may be, it’s still big to her. Dazed by the drink, she lets them rock and set pace--the thrust and pull are good, even uncoordinated as they are. And when they double over, muttering stupid nonsense, she rubs her clit as they seeks sloppy, needful kisses.

She tastes her slick on their tongue, her mouth as full with it as her cunt is with cock. Her fingers, smearing wetness, gets her closer, and she grabs their hand and pulls it to a bare breast. They thumb over a dark nipple and she shudders when they finally begin to massage and toy with it. 

_That’s it._

The best is when she’s dripping and their bodies finally agree with the arrangement. Stretched full, with a prick that dares to stiffen and plump leaves her mewling with heat. 

Ru comes on their half-hard cock, clenching in erratic spasms around it. _Yes, yes, that’s it_. --and finally snaps, frozen and locked in place as it seizes her to the point she nearly bites their tongue. _Deep, deep, that's it_. She has to gasp and hisses as they pound her.

“Come on--what the fuck a-are you doing with that stupid little dick. F-fuck me!”

Her body aches from the tension, but the ever-escalating pleasure wracks her as her pick-up redoubles their effort and slams their prick in, finally fat and firm.

She wails through the roughest of it and her cunt milks them, turning her bedmate into a whimpering mess as they spill their cum into her--the thick liquid spurting out of her with each shaky thrust in the aftermath.

It’s good. Not perfect, but very, very good.


End file.
